


Angel With a Shotgun

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Asexual Beelzebub (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Other, Secret Relationship, The Holy War, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), post armageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: i have fallen hard down the hole of this ship and i rlly wanted to write thisalso, it's a rather new idea so let me know what y'all think
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Armageddon was a turbulent event for Heaven and Hell alike. Aziraphale and Crowley going rogue caused waves amongst lowly angels and demons. Murmurings of revolts would pop up, though they were all quashed by Gabriel and Beelzebub respectively.

The two leaders also felt something changing in their dynamic. They began to interact with each other more and more. They would meet to discuss the aforementioned rogues and a plan of action in exacting revenge for the failure of Armageddon and the mess that it became.

During these meetings, a seed was planted in their hearts, though they’d never admit this. Michael and Dagon had suspected something was amiss with the regularity of these _meetings,_ though Gabriel and Beelzebub used the same excuses over and over: _we’re discussing Aziraphale and Crowley._

Deep down, they both knew that it wasn’t as simple as that though. It had taken them both an equally long time to admit that their feelings were no longer merely business professional, but rather something much more profound.

It was a late night when they both finally plucked up the courage to admit these feelings to one another.

* * *

They were in a shabby motel, some distance from London and the prying eyes of anyone who may know who they _truly_ are.

They’re sat on the bed, facing each other. Their eyes are meeting in a clash of purple and blue, the calming emotions of the pale blue and purple are a contradiction of how they’re both truly feeling. Gabriel is the first to move, though. He drops his eyes to Beelzebub’s lips, for a split second, before bringing them back to meet the Duke of Hell’s eyes.

Beelzebub’s eyes seem to copy Gabriel’s, though their hand shifts to rest on his cheek gently. He relishes in the touch; he’s so touch starved from millennia of being a military leader for Heaven, a role that can show no weakness or emotion.

“Bee… I must admit…” Gabriel trails, his eyes fill with an anxious fear that Beelzebub hasn’t seen in him before, though they’d never admit that they pay so much attention to how Gabriel is feeling.

They bring their eyes back to Gabriel’s, in the hopes that it somehow calms the angel.

“I’m rather new to all of this…” Gabriel pauses, gesturing to the situation around them.

“I do not know entirely how to proceed” He admits. Beelzebub smiles slightly, stroking their thumb over the defined jawline.

“Go with the flow, angel” They respond. Gabriel frowns slightly, though before he can ask anything, they continue.

“You’ll quickly get on board” They add. Gabriel smiles slightly, watching as Beelzebub leans up to kiss him gently. Gabriel melts into the kiss, his hand rising to rest on Beelzebub’s neck.

The pair move together as the kisses get deeper and deeper, their hands scrabble to find somewhere to settle on the other’s torso. Beelzebub shifts to straddle Gabriel’s hips, their hands stroking over Gabriel’s chest. Their fingers brush against Gabriel’s shirt buttons, and it’s hard for them not to go further. _They’re not ready though, and they’re not sure if they ever will be._

Somehow, they manage to get the higher brain function to break the kisses, though it’s tempting for them to lean back down and kiss him again.

“Angel” They murmur. Gabriel shifts to lay back against the pillow, raking his eyes over their chest. His eyes meet theirs; a small smile covers his face. He struggles to control his desires though, and he’s mouthing along their neck. Moans are rumbling from them, but Gabriel stops himself. He doesn’t want to go too far, especially when he’s not so sure if Beelzebub is comfortable with it.

“Bee” Gabriel whispers, his eyes meeting theirs again. Beelzebub shifts to stroke their thumb over Gabriel’s jaw.

“Was that… okay?” He asks. Beelzebub smiles and nods, leaning down to kiss Gabriel again.

“It was more than okay” They muse. Beelzebub shifts to lay beside Gabriel, curling up at his side. Gabriel leans down to press his lips against the top of their head, watching as they rest their head on his shoulder, closing their eyes. Gabriel smiles slightly, stroking his fingers through the mop of their hair.

“Good” Gabriel says, though his voice is nothing more than a quiet whisper. Beelzebub hears it though, and they smile in response. They shift to pull Gabriel closer while wrapping the duvet tightly around them both.

Gabriel smiles, letting Beelzebub adjust them both until they’re spooning, though a moment later they’re turning to face him again. Leaning up, they kiss Gabriel gently, deepening it a moment later. Gabriel moans lowly, kneeling above Beelzebub.

His hand trails down Beelzebub’s side, cherishing the feeling of their skin beneath his fingers. Their legs part to accommodate him slightly.

“My Bee” Gabriel murmurs. Beelzebub smiles into the kiss, though Gabriel is moving a moment later to bite a slight trail along Beelzebub’s neck that has them moaning lowly. Gabriel sits back to admire the trail of bruises on their neck.

“Yours, always yours” They murmur, their eyes meeting Gabriel’s as he kisses them again and again, deepening them slowly.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself” Gabriel admits, shifting to ease Beelzebub’s legs from where they’re wrapped around his waist. Beelzebub smiles slightly, squeezing Gabriel’s hand.

“Thank you” They murmur. Gabriel shifts around them until they’re both spooning, with Gabriel’s arm resting tightly around their waist. Beelzebub reaches down to squeezes Gabriel’s hand, cherishing the feeling of being so loved.

They lay together for a long time, though they’re not counting the minutes. They’re only sharing each other’s embrace and the warmth that comes with it. They wouldn’t change anything, though there are countless questions in Gabriel’s mind.

“Bee…” Gabriel trails off. They shift to face him, stroking their fingers over his cheek gently. He leans into the touch, reaching up to take their hand in his own and press his fingers against the palm of their hand. Beelzebub smiles slightly, waiting for Gabriel to continue.

“Does this change things between us?” Gabriel asks; scared of the answer, but equally scared of not asking it.

“I don’t think I could…” Gabriel trails off. He doesn’t entirely know what to say, though Beelzebub seems to understand it. Deep down, he knows that they won’t be going forward as _just friends._ His anxieties are still there though, making themselves known.

“I…” Beelzebub trails off, they haven’t opened themself to be so weak for a long time, and it’s hard for them to lower their boundaries.

“I want you to be mine, dove” They whisper, their eyes flicker away from Gabriel’s for the briefest of moments. Gabriel is there though, banishing all of their fears. He pulls them into a tight hug that knocks the air from their chest. After a moment, Gabriel breaks the hug. He leans down and kisses Beelzebub gently.

They melt into the kiss, with a smile resting on their face. They move together in a perfect rhythm, _the dance of love._ The kiss continues for a while, though eventually, Gabriel parts it. There’s still a smile on his face.

“I…” He trails off.

“I adore you, my bee” Gabriel admits.

He’s terrified of _the L word._ He’s still so new to human feelings, as Beelzebub is too, that it could ruin the entire dynamic, and he wouldn’t have anything like this in his life anymore. _Gabriel doesn’t think he’d ever want to have a life without Beelzebub in it, whether they’re his enemy or his lover._

The demon pulls Gabriel into a loose hug, pulling his from thoughts. He smiles into the hug, shifting until he can cuddle close with them. Sleep will eventually find them both, but it doesn’t matter what they do, so long as they have each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The relationship between Beelzebub and Gabriel took a while to find its ground, especially with the threat from Heaven and Hell being so high. It blossomed into something incredibly beautiful over the first several months though. During this same time, Gabriel had reached out an olive branch to Aziraphale, who though hesitant, responded in kindness. Crowley was less kind, though Gabriel had expected nothing less.

Gabriel never thought he would see the day where he and Beelzebub are close friends with Aziraphale and Crowley, though similarly, he never thought he’d be in a relationship with the Duke of Hell, yet here he is. And he wouldn’t change a thing about his new life. 

Crowley was, understandably, rather upset to find out about the relationship between Gabriel and Beelzebub. After all, he and Aziraphale were shunned, beaten, and abused for the same thing, and yet, Beelzebub and Gabriel will likely face no consequences.

But Gabriel and Beelzebub are terrified. They’re so scared to be open to the world of the relationship, it feels rather fresh, like a new-born child almost. One wrong move could have it crashing to the ground.

Somehow, in her omniscient eyes, she hasn’t seen the relationship between Gabriel and Beelzebub, or if she has, she doesn’t care about it enough to react.

Crowley appears upset by the relationship, though it’s not the relationship that has him upset. It’s the hypocrisy of how he and Aziraphale were treated by Heaven, Hell, and God for their love.

It’s why Gabriel was so hesitant to tell them of the relationship, though Gabriel also considers that he was scared because he was fraught with worry over how new the relationship is.

_Human feelings have always scared Gabriel, though, and for the longest time, he didn’t know how to understand his feelings for Beelzebub, both before and after the start of the relationship. Beelzebub was there though, and Gabriel couldn’t have been more grateful. They helped him battle through his worries, while they worked through their own fears. The relationship was a give and take entirely equally, and they’re much happier in each other having worked through their most fears._

Gabriel never thought he’d be so _human_ , but he wouldn’t change a thing. _If this is what it means to be human, I’ll lose my wings._

He doesn’t go to Heaven much anymore. When he does though, he hears murmurings of a war that’s coming. He’s heard it before, though usually that was in passing. It’s far too common to be nothing now. He knows what’s inevitably going to come. _The Holy War._

He doesn’t want to fight, _why would he?_ He hates the way he ran Heaven, and he hates being up there. He much prefers being on Earth, in Beelzebub’s arms, and watching a movie. _Cuddling is one of the better human creations._

But the war hasn’t come yet. So days like today are everything to him.

The rain has been hammering at the windows and walls for hours. It’s a standard day in Britain: rain, wind, and sadness.

They had made no plans to begin with, so there was no reason to dress, or even leave the bed beyond the bathroom and food. They curled together and shared warmth. The day passed though they didn’t count the minutes, they only shared each other’s embrace. They’d shift from time to time, from face to face to spooning, and back. They never came away from their cuddling though.

They love to be cuddling. The feeling of arms around each other makes them both feel safe, loved, cherished, and so much more that they can’t find adequate words to describe.

The rain has Gabriel cringing though. It’s always reminded him of _The Great Flood_ , and the hurt that followed. He shakes away the thoughts of it though, bringing his attention back to Beelzebub and the way that they’re curled up in his arms. Their head is lingering over his heart at the minute, and he can’t stop himself from stroking his fingers through their hair.

Gabriel’s fingers trail down their spine and back up a moment later. He smiles slightly, watching them through lidded eyes. They’re purring under his touch, and he’s not sure if they’re awake or not anymore, though he’s not sure if there’s a problem with either of the answers.

They both love these days equally, when there’s nothing more to do than cuddle, eat and sleep, wasting away the hours until tomorrow has come. These days are never a waste though, in Gabriel’s opinion, he loves these days more than anything other times with Beelzebub, and they make some of his happiest memories.


	3. Chapter 3

The confirmation that the _Holy War_ would be going ahead was a guarantee to Gabriel that he would be drafted, and it had his heart sinking. He’s one of the highest-ranked angels, of course, he’s going to be drafted, _why wouldn’t he be?_

He heard his call, and the sergeant was awaiting a confirmation that he would be going to fight.

“I have some things to tie up on Earth, I’ll be up in a few days,” He says, and he’s leaving before he has a response. Though, Gabriel isn’t too sure whether or not he’d change his reaction if the answer was going to be anything other than _okay._

He looks up at the block of flats, seeing the light on in the flat he shares with Beelzebub. He doesn’t want to be leaving here in a few days to go to war, he just wants to stay here on Earth with Beelzebub. He jogs into the building and up towards the flat, trying to shake the warring thoughts in his head.

Beelzebub is exactly where Gabriel expects to find them. They’re relaxing on the sofa, eating popcorn while watching a movie. Gabriel smiles slightly, closing the door behind himself.

Beelzebub has a smile on their face when they see Gabriel, a smile that sends a funny feeling shooting through Gabriel’s chest, _love._

“Hey Bee” He murmurs, sitting beside them on the sofa. Beelzebub moves and creates some space for Gabriel beside them. A moment later, they’re curling up in his arms. Gabriel smiles down to them, kissing the top of their head.

“Have fun upstairs?” Beelzebub asks, having some more popcorn.

“I don’t know if it could be considered fun, per se…” Gabriel responds with a slight chuckle.

“It was, however, productive” He adds. Beelzebub smiles and curls closer to Gabriel, shivering slightly. Gabriel pulls a blanket over, shifting until he and Beelzebub are spooning, getting wrapped up in the warmth of the blanket.

“What did you do up there?” They ask, squeezing Gabriel’s hand where it rests on their waist. Gabriel smiles and kisses just behind their ear.

“They’re preparing for _The Holy War”_ Gabriel admits, and it pains him to say it. _It’s better to be honest than to lie and hide it, only to disappear at the end of the week._

“Oh…” Beelzebub responds. Gabriel doesn’t know how to gauge it. He can’t determine if they’re happy, hurting, or… Gabriel has never understood human feelings.

“Yeah, it’s sooner than I had anticipated. Though I suppose I hadn’t considered when it would be happening following the mess of Armageddon” Gabriel says. He’s not sure what he expects in response, or if he’ll even get one from Beelzebub.

“Are you…?” They trail off. They have countless questions, so many that they can’t find adequate wording for. Gabriel understands them all though.

“Yes…” He whispers, watching as they turn to face him.

“I have been drafted, with my rank in Heaven being so high. We should’ve been drafted today. I’ve delayed it though. I needed this… us” Gabriel admits, gesturing to the way he and Beelzebub are curled around each other. _It’s all rather bittersweet_ , Beelzebub thinks. They hug Gabriel tightly, as stray tears fall from their eyes.

_Gabriel doesn’t want to go and fight in the war, why would he when he has so much on Earth?_

Beelzebub is hugging Gabriel just as tightly, and it’s nice for Gabriel to cherish the calm before the storm.

He’s happy here on Earth. He has Beelzebub, he has no worries and no stresses here. He can waste away days in Beelzebub’s arms. The risk of going to the war has the risk of him losing days like this. He won’t see Beelzebub for months, if not years.

Gabriel can’t even remember how long the previous _Holy War_ lasted. There were so many deaths, more than Gabriel can even remember. He doesn’t like to think of it much. He remembers being away for so long, and how disorienting it was to return to normality after he’d witnessed so much hurt and violence while being away for so long.

Gabriel is brought back to the current moment by Beelzebub in his arms. They have a few stray tears spilling over their cheeks, Gabriel doesn’t want to know of the thoughts going through their head. _They don’t want to think about a life without Gabriel, months seem endless, but he could die in the war._

_They heard the statistics from the first Holy War. They didn’t fight, though they heard of the countless demons who had died, all of whom were nothing more than a number. They don’t quite recall if they heard the number of angels who perished too, though the thought of losing Gabriel at the hands of Hell hurts them more than they’d ever admit._

_It hurts them more to think about losing him after everything that’s happened in their relationship. They’re both finally happy and settled, and they don’t want to lose it all over something so… stupid._

Beelzebub no longer has control over Hell though. They went rogue, much like Crowley did. They’re an equal bounty. They don’t want to be in Hell anymore, though they do wish they had some control, to stop the war. _They really don’t want to lose Gabriel._

“Bee…” Gabriel murmurs, pulling Beelzebub back to reality from the swirling pit of their depression.

“I won’t be gone forever; I’ll be back sooner than you know” Gabriel promises, squeezing Beelzebub’s hand. They nod, with a few tears dripping from their cheek.

“When will you be…” They trail off, they’re so scared to ask these questions, but they _need_ to know.

“Friday evening” Gabriel responds, it’s as though he can read Beelzebub’s mind. They nod and hug him tightly.

“I guess we cherish the time that we do have” They whisper, resting their head on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea” Gabriel smiles slightly tilting Beelzebub’s head back. He strokes his thumb over their cheek as he lists off a few suggestions of what they could do together to cherish the time together, though he’s already standing up, lifting Beelzebub with him to walk through to the bathroom.

Gabriel and Beelzebub spend their first night falling asleep in each other’s arms in the bathtub, a miracle keeping the water warm as they relax. It’s one of Beelzebub’s fondest memories, one that they know will be in their head for the rest of their life.

* * *

The warzone that surrounds Gabriel is chaotic, though he expects nothing less given the brutality of the war. Countless corpses litter the ground, fading moments after the bodies have hit the floor. Gabriel can’t bear to look at them, knowing that they’re all innocent victims. He doesn’t want to be here. He wants to be back at home with Beelzebub. 

Gabriel is meant to be calm and in control, he’s meant to be barking orders at the other angels around him. He’s never felt comfortable in a leadership role though, it’s never been suitable for him. That much is obvious now though. He’s failing as a leader, in a warzone no less. His white shirt is stained red with the blood of his countless injuries, though most are healed now.

He wants to go back to Earth. He wants to find Beelzebub, curl up in their arms and flee the war. He wants to seek refuge. He longs for Beelzebub and the warmth of their arms encircling him. He wants to flee. He knows though, that if he deserts the war, the repercussions will be so much worse than death. _Hopefully, they’re better than the repercussions for falling in love with a demon._

Gabriel is dragged from his thoughts by a sharp stinging in his chest. He looks down, to be met with the mutilated skin of a demon, who has a smirk on their face as they sneer at him. Their blade is in Gabriel’s chest, giving an injury that should have him dead. _Maybe it will kill him._

The threat of losing Beelzebub spurs him into action. He doesn’t want to think about them hurting as they long for him to return from war. They probably wouldn’t even find out about his passing either. The rage that comes from the thought of Beelzebub hurting is enough for Gabriel. He twists the blade from his chest, releasing it from the demon’s hand simultaneously. He grabs them by the scruff of their neck, stabbing them brutally before tossing their corpse aside. He tries to heal the wound, though his grace is so weakened that he can do little more than scar it. _It’s better than nothing though._

It doesn’t take long for Gabriel to lose himself in the fighting once again, and it’s enough to hide Beelzebub from his mind. _He’s only here to end it quickly and be back in their arms._


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel learned of the day that the war would end, and it was the best thing he’s heard in months. He doesn’t know how long he’s been gone, only that it’s been well over a year since he left. He didn’t tell Beelzebub of the date of his return, in their brief letters that were somehow sneaked through the battle lines.

Instead of telling them, he communicated with Aziraphale and Crowley to arrange a date. A special date. _Beelzebub would accompany Aziraphale and Crowley to the Ritz for some afternoon tea and supper, and Gabriel would be there to surprise them._

Gabriel never told Aziraphale of the true nature of his plan though. He’s wanted to propose to Beelzebub for a while, and the war has only cemented his love for the former demon. _What’s a better way to show his love?_

Though, Gabriel isn’t fully sure. His own anxiousness is so high, he debates whether or not it’s a good idea. _Maybe they’ve moved on, I’ve been gone for a long time._

Gabriel shakes away the thoughts, he doesn’t like to think about Beelzebub rejecting him. _They won’t reject me._

As it gets closer to the date, Gabriel’s anxiety only rises. He looks over the remains of the battlefield. The ground is smouldering, corpses are littering the ground and he really doesn’t want to be here. _He’s glad to not be one of the corpses though, he’d be nothing more than a statistic._ He doesn’t want to think of what it would be like for him to have passed without telling Beelzebub how he truly feels.

It takes a few days for the entirety of the paperwork to be finished, and Gabriel couldn’t be more grateful when it is. He makes his way back down to Earth, clearing the blood from his uniform as he does. He’s contemplating whether or not to change into his _Earth clothes_ as he does. He doesn’t though, only makes his way to the Ritz. He only needs to see Beelzebub.

The clock ticks over to 3 pm as he looks up over the large hotel. _It’s time._

He makes his way up the steps, biting his lip as he feels for the box in his pocket. He’s greeted by the usual door boy, someone who’s almost like a friend to Gabriel. He lets him in, and Gabriel finds his way to the restaurant as he so frequently does.

He can already hear murmurings.

_He’s in the Navy._

_He’s back from the War._

_He’s surprising his lover._

Gabriel lingers in the doorway. He can see Beelzebub through the restaurant. They’re sat at the usual table, facing away from Gabriel. Their actions seem almost subdued, as though they’re hurting. Gabriel shakes the thoughts away, making his way forward. His eyes meet Aziraphale’s for the briefest of moments.

Gabriel stands behind Beelzebub’s chair, and all of his worries come crashing forward at once. Somehow, he manages to fight them back and he drops to one knee behind Beelzebub, lifting the box. Gasps surround him with the countless eyes on him.

Beelzebub frowns slightly, looking around to figure out _what’s going on_. They suspect nothing, though they turn around all the same. They freeze as their eyes meet the recognisable shade of purple that they know as their lover. Gabriel has a slight smile on his face, hiding how terrified he truthfully is.

“Hey Bee” He muses. They fall into his arms, hugging him tightly. Gabriel smiles, hugging them tightly as the ring falls aside. _It doesn’t matter for now._ Gabriel’s arms are holding Beelzebub as tightly as they are holding him. He can hear how their breath is shaky, and he can feel the tears streaming down their cheeks.

_Gabriel’s been gone for well over a year, okay? They’ve missed him!_

A few stray tears even fall from Gabriel’s eyes, though he manages to hide them as he presses a few kisses to the top of Beelzebub’s head and the mop of black hair that he loves so dearly. His hands stroke over their shoulders and back in the hopes that it calms them down.

He briefly hears Aziraphale and Crowley excusing themselves, and a moment later, they’re leaving the table. Gabriel seizes the moment alone, though that word is used loosely. He eases back, nudging Beelzebub back too. Their eyes meet his, and he smiles as more tears drop from his eyes.

“Hi,” He says. Beelzebub smiles, a slight chuckle as they wipe their eyes. _They don’t trust their voice not to break into sobs if they speak._

Instead of speaking, they pull Gabriel into a tight hug, and he’s more than willing to reciprocate.

A kind stranger places the box on the table with the ring as they pass, and Gabriel gives them a small smile in thanks, before bringing his attention back to Beelzebub.

“I’m back Bee, for good” He promises. Beelzebub nods, though they still don’t trust themself not to burst into more sobs. Gabriel smiles slightly, squeezing their hand. He presses his lips against their forehead as more tears stream from their cheeks.

“C’mon Bee, you’ll have me crying soon” He chuckles. Beelzebub smiles, kissing his cheek slightly.

“I missed you” They whisper. Their voice is shaky and weak, as they wipe away their tears. Gabriel smiles and hugs them loosely.

“I missed you too, Bee, more than I could ever admit” He murmurs. Beelzebub hugs Gabriel gently, watching as he pulls the ring box over, resting it between them both.

Beelzebub smiles, a slight nod as they pull the ring out and slide it on their finger.

“Always yours” They promise, resting their head on his shoulder. Gabriel smiles widely, hugging them tightly. He leans up and kisses them gently, there are so many words that he wants to say, yet none of them seems to fit.

“Good day, Gabriel,” Aziraphale says. He _really_ doesn’t want to ruin the perfection of the moment that Beelzebub and Gabriel are in, though he has so many questions. _And they have so much time when they’re back home._

“Oh, heh, hey Aziraphale” Gabriel responds, clearly surprised by the return of Aziraphale and Crowley. He smiles slightly, watching as Beelzebub moves to sit on the chair beside Gabriel. The pair don’t let go of each other though. Beelzebub rests their hand on the table, where it’s curled around Gabriel’s larger hand. Beelzebub smiles slightly, looking over to Gabriel.

“How was the war?” Aziraphale asks, sharing a look with Crowley before holding his hand. _The bubble of love at the table is encompassing all of London, and much further afield too._

“You know what it was like last time, Aziraphale. It was much the same, only longer” Gabriel responds.

“Too much shouting, too much death, too many injuries and far too much blood for my liking” Gabriel chuckles. He adjusts his shirt just enough that he can show the largest of the scars on his chest. He covers his chest again after a moment though. He can feel the eyes of a number of people on his chest, including Beelzebub.

They seem to notice that there’s a number of people watching him too. They seem to think that the eyes are all on Gabriel, not thinking that it could be on them both and the events of the last hour.

“But… that was it, for good. It’s all over. No more fighting, no more wars and no more stupid missions” He adds. Aziraphale smiles, though it comes nowhere near to the smile on Beelzebub’s face at hearing that.

“For real? No more?” They ask, a wide smile on their face. Gabriel nods and smiles slightly, resting his head on their shoulder.

“No more” Gabriel promises. Beelzebub smiles widely and hugs him tightly. He watches as they ease into his lap again, tightening the hug further, if that’s even possible. Gabriel squeezes their hand, pressing his thumb against the ring.

“Always yours” Gabriel whispers. He presses his lips against the top of their head, holding them tightly. Beelzebub nods and smiles, though a moment later, they move to sit down on their own chair, while a waiter comes over to fill their glasses with champagne.

As the afternoon passes, the group chat about anything and everything. They share each other’s company, celebrating Gabriel’s return from the war and the proposal to Beelzebub. They shift around, though they remain holding hands for most of the time. At some point, they do stop, though Gabriel’s hand rests over their shoulder instead. They curl up under his arm, and Gabriel doesn’t hide his smile.

When Aziraphale looks over to the pair, he can’t help but smile. He sees the love that Gabriel holds for Beelzebub, it’s obvious to anyone who knows them. It reminds Aziraphale of the love he holds for Crowley, and the early days of their relationship.

The moon is high in the sky when they exit the Ritz. Crowley is already wandering off towards the Bentley, though Aziraphale stays to chat with the couple for a few moments.


	5. Chapter 5

The couple has barely entered the flat before Beelzebub is pushing Gabriel back against the door. They reach up and kiss him deeply, though the height difference makes it a challenge. Gabriel notes this, lifting Beelzebub with ease as the kiss gets deeper and deeper. He grips their hips, wrapping their legs around his waist, nudging the door closed behind them both with his foot. Gabriel moans lowly as he pushes Beelzebub against the door.

Beelzebub’s hands wind through Gabriel’s hair, lightly tugging on the grey strands in a way that has more breathy moans escaping the angel, moans that have a funny effect on Beelzebub that they can’t quite explain. _Lust_.

“Bee…” Gabriel murmurs. His voice is low and breathy, a moan is slipping through. Somehow, the angel gains the willpower to break the kisses.

“Bee… do you want this? I don’t want to push you…” Gabriel murmurs. His eyes meet Beelzebub’s, the shade of purple that they’re met with is the shade that they love so dearly. _They’ve never found the colour in paint palettes; nothing can ever match the true colour of his eyes._

“I do… I want this… you…” Beelzebub responds, resting their head on Gabriel’s shoulder while they flex their fingers over his shoulder blades. Reaching down, they unbutton the first few buttons of Gabriel’s shirt, resting their hand over his heart.

Gabriel smiles widely, kissing them gently as he walks through to the bedroom. Beelzebub smiles and leans down to kiss him gently.

“I love you…” They whisper. Gabriel smiles, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looks up at them, and the love in their eyes mirrors the love in his own.

“I love you too, bee, so much” He whispers. Beelzebub smiles and hugs him tightly.

“I missed you so much” Gabriel admits. Beelzebub only hugs Gabriel even tighter. They reach between the bodies and unbutton Gabriel’s shirt. Gabriel fights with it for a few moments, before eventually tossing it aside.

Beelzebub eases their own shirt off, it lands a few feet away on the floor. Gabriel smiles as he kisses them. Beelzebub squeezes Gabriel’s hand, resting one over their chest.

Gabriel moans lowly, though he makes no movement with his hands, letting Beelzebub adjust to the feeling of Gabriel’s hands on their body. Instead, Gabriel reaches down and adjusts himself in his trousers. His eyes meet Beelzebub’s, though the way their breathing becomes shaky and anxious fills Gabriel with worry and fear. _Is it too much?_

“Bee…” Gabriel murmurs. He rests his hands on the bed, letting Beelzebub work through their worries.

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” Gabriel asks. Beelzebub shrugs, looking down. They mumble something, though Gabriel can’t quite hear it. His heart breaks to see Beelzebub hurting so much.

“Bee, please don’t feel forced into this. If you don’t want to, we don’t have to…” Gabriel promises. Beelzebub hugs Gabriel tightly, he can feel dampness against his neck, though he doesn’t raise it.

“I'm sorry…” Beelzebub whispers. Gabriel strokes his fingers down their back, trying to calm the sobs that wrack their body.

“Don’t apologise, my bee. C’mon… I think we should go get changed into loungewear, watch a movie and cuddle” Gabriel responds. Beelzebub sits back and wipes at their eyes for a moment, with a small smile appearing on their face.

“Thank you” Beelzebub murmurs. Gabriel smiles and hugs them tightly. He watches as Beelzebub stands up, changing into some sweatpants and one of Gabriel’s sweatshirts. The angel chuckles slightly when he lifts one of the pillows, finding one of his sweaters on it. Beelzebub flushes red, though they say nothing as they shrug in response. Gabriel smiles and hugs them loosely.

“No more cuddling pillows” He promises. Beelzebub smiles, watching as Gabriel changes into some shorts, before following them through to the living room.

“I love you” Gabriel murmurs, squeezing their hand. Beelzebub smiles slightly, looking at the ring that sits on their finger.

“I love you too…” Beelzebub responds. They watch as Gabriel lays on the sofa, and they’re curling up in his arms a moment later. Gabriel smiles, watching as the former Duke of Hell rakes their eyes over Gabriel’s chest, as though they’re counting the scars that litter his chest.

“Promise me that there’s no more war?” Beelzebub whispers. Gabriel smiles and kisses their forehead.

“No more” He responds. Beelzebub smiles and hugs him tightly, shifting to curl close to Gabriel. His arm winds around their waist, pulling them impossibly closer as the television turns on to a movie.

As the movie progresses, Gabriel notes that Beelzebub is getting lost in their thoughts, though he doesn’t raise any questions. Eventually, he feels Beelzebub take a slight breath.

“Are you really okay with us… not… y’know” They say, though they’re struggling to find the right words. Gabriel turns them to face him.

“Yes, always” He states. Beelzebub smiles slightly.

“It doesn’t matter to me, ever, if we never take that step. Bee, it’s you. It’s always you” Gabriel promises. A few tears well in Beelzebub’s eyes and Gabriel hugs them even tighter.

“Thank you” They whisper. Gabriel presses his lips against their forehead.

“Don’t thank me, Bee” He whispers.

“You’ve stuck by me at my worst, through the worst. I’ll stick by you through everything…” Gabriel promises, though he chuckles slightly.

“You know me, words have never been my forte. You know what I mean though, and I mean it” Gabriel promises. Beelzebub smiles and nods, hugging Gabriel loosely.

“I do…” They whisper.


End file.
